


Lovin' Arms

by the_dreammaker_heartbreaker



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dreammaker_heartbreaker/pseuds/the_dreammaker_heartbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy had no time to talk properly with Angie in the last few days since they moved to Howard's mansion. Angie had grown more curious and more impatient to understand her friend each day. So when she finally has a night off, Carter decides to come clean and tell her everything - only the bottle of wine will get in her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin' Arms

It had been a rough week. Peggy was tired, beaten down, bruised in lots of places, but also relieved. She had solved at least one issue and cleared Howard’s name. She was a hero, and she knew it. She also knew she deserved a good drink and a fun night with Angie. Peggy expected she would want to understand everything after what had happened out of her window. That knowledge gave Peggy a hard pinch on the bottom of her stomach. She grabbed a nice bottle of wine at the next grocery store and headed home. Their new “home” was actually Howard’s house that Mr. Jarvis set up for them, and the few days they had been living there were working out just fine. But Peggy still hadn’t sat down with Angie to tell her everything, and she owed her that much.

As she opened the door, she caught an amazing smell of pie, and a glimpse of Angie dancing by herself in the living room. Angie stopped when she heard the door closing and looked across to the hall where Peggy was hanging her coat with a slight smirk on her face. It was a hot night, and Angie was already off her uniform and on a loose nightdress that reached her knees. It looked very comfortable, and made Peggy think she couldn’t wait to get rid of those shoes, which she soon did.

“Hey, there, English! What’s that you brought us?”

“Hello, Angie, it’s only a bottle of wine. I thought the pair of us deserved a nice drink tonight.”

“Well you thought right.” Said Angie, with an affectionate squeeze on Peggy’s shoulder as she walked to the kitchen to fetch a corkscrew and two glasses.

They toasted and sat at the comfortable couch of their living room, listening to the music, Angie chattering as quickly as usual. At first, she complained about the usual clients at her dinner, they made small talk, even gossiped a little, but as the wine bottle grew shorter, so did the conversation. Angie clearly had something on her mind she wanted to ask, but did not know where to begin. They sat there quietly for a moment, sipping their wines and just listening to the music. Carter was growing less comfortable with the silence by the second; her heart clenched and she felt very nervous. She even felt her palms sweating, and was suddenly very unbalanced: she hardly lost her cool at times like these.

“Go on, Angie… You can ask me things. I am sure you’re dying to.”

Angie’s smile came back at that and she started very quickly.

“I saw on the papers today that Howard Stark was cleared of all charges against him, and that some Russians spies infiltrated New York but were neutralized and, and I have a huge feeling you’re behind all that, ain’t you? I mean what is it exactly that you do? Are you a secret service agent or something, ‘cause I’m sure you kick ass at it, with all those agents after you that day, and you climbing out windows and being all secretive as you…”

“Whoa, Angie, slow down, darling. One question at a time please.” Carter had to cut her off. She knew that when Angie started to talk frantically like that she wasn’t likely to stop soon.

“Oh, sorry…” Angie said, smiling awkwardly. “Assuming you can answer all of those, that is.”

Peggy sighed, “It is… Complicated to say the least. But I promised I would come clear with you, did I not?”

Angie nodded eagerly, gulping down the last of her wine. Peggy sipped the bottom of her glass as well. A truly fine wine. Peggy had to admit that, for someone who was used to Scotch, after only that one bottle her cheeks were too hot and her head was light. Angie’s cheeks were red too, and she was smiling more than usual. Peggy took a deep breath to calm herself, and stared at Angie with a small smile. Suddenly, an idea crept into Peggy’s mind, and she could not seem to get rid of it, as much as her conscious brain was screaming at her, she ignored that instinct of security and survival and did what she never meant to. Laying down her glass, she got to her feet and took Angie’s glass from her hands too, moving very slowly and carefully. Then she extended her hand to Angie, palm up in an invitation:

“I swear I’ll tell you everything, but first, can we just try something for a moment?”

Angie looked confused but smiled and decided to go with the flow. She took the hand that was offered and got up. Despite her brain still screaming against her, Carter closed the space between the two of them, and to Angie’s shocked expression, put her free arm on her shoulder and her own arm on the other woman’s waist.

“Would you care to dance?” Asked Carter, their faces closer than they had ever been.

Angie blinked twice and cleared her throat.

“Um, su-sure.” She managed; with the slightest smile, she touched Carter’s cheek with her own, and they started to swing.

Peggy didn’t know why she had accepted that weird idea, or how long they stood like that, just swinging with the jazz that filled the room. In her mind, her thoughts did not relax. What the bloody hell was she doing? Sure, Steve’s death had been over a year ago, and she had decided to let him go at last, and start anew and give other chances to her heart. Sure, the small waitress had captured her from the start, and she rejoiced in her company. Sure, butterflies all over her stomach whenever she was near, like a silly little school girl. All that. All those feelings boiled close to her skin whenever Angie was around. She wasn’t, obviously, admitting to herself that she was in love again so soon, was she? Well, certainly not. Certainly not.

“I mean, sure I thought it would feel nice to dance with her, but then my stupid brain acted on its own accord and made me do it? What is wrong with me? I am a trained secret service agent, what the bloody hell happened? What am I doing? I need to stop this right now before it’s too late…” And just as she was thinking all of that, the track changed and Peggy came back to reality when she heard the first notes to the song. She knew it. _“If you could see me now, the one who said that she’d rather roam. The one who said she’d rather be alone… If you could only see me now…”_ Etta James sang those first lines and Peggy’s heart sunk. She clicked and froze in place. She had to stop that now, she had… Their eyes were locked. Their faces were still very close, Peggy’s stomach was a knot and she felt her palms sweating again. She let go of Angie’s hand and waist, but somehow Angie’s hand was still on her shoulder.

_“If I could hold you now, just for a moment I could really make you mine, just for a while…”_ They were still in that position and Peggy’s heart made yet another decision that made her brain protest. Loudly. She gulped down. She looked at Angie’s lips, and then back at her eyes. Peggy didn’t understand what they were saying, but as if an invisible hand was pushing her, she was leaning forward inch by inch. _“If I could only hold you now.”_

Angie’s mind snapped, her eyes grew wide and she pulled away, quickly turning her back at Peggy and staring at the floor. When she turned again her expression was somewhere along the lines of confused, annoyed and terrified. “What were you, what was… Peg…”

Peggy had one hand over her mouth and the other on her hip. “Angie, Angie, I am so sorry!” Peggy began to explain, but had no idea what to say. “I- I honestly don’t know what came over me…” She gave a nervous short laugh “I am terribly sorry, that was so inappropriate. It must have been the wine, I…”

Angie’s eyes narrowed “Don’t give me that “it must have been the wine” excuse!”

Peggy closed her eyes and tried to think straight. Her stomach was so clutched she didn’t even know if it still existed, and her heart was pounding so furiously it felt like a machine gun; it was so loud she couldn’t even think with the sound of it on her head. She wished she could just pass out instead of dealing with it. Angie turned off the radio and dead silence fell over them. Now all Carter had was the sound of her heart over her thoughts. She looked at Angie a few paces away, still confused. She walked over and took her hand gently, placing it over her heart. It was practically impossible for Angie not to feel what was going on there.

“I’m sorry, Angie…” Peggy said quietly “I did not mean to frighten you. I am sorry, but every time I’m around you, this is how it feels. I promised I would never lie to you again, so this is the first thing I’ll come out clear about: I have feelings for you, Angie… And it would seem I wasn’t able to not act on them. I do hope you can forgive me…” She said all of that in one breath and let go of Angie’s hand. She dropped her gaze and could not for the strength of her bring it away from the floor. Angie’s hand went to her arm and squeezed it. She waited a moment, then lifted Peggy’s chin so she would look at her. When Peggy did, Angie’s face was kind and her smile warm.

“You brits are a bunch of weirdos… Don’t apologize, Peg, it’s all right.” And at that she hugged Carter tightly. The agent returned the hug gladly, finally calming down as if a truck had been lifted from her back. Angie said close to her ear “Just so you know, I kinda feel the same way…” When Angie pulled away, she dived for a quick peck on Carter’s lips. Peggy’s eyes went wide and she didn’t move. But Angie’s grin grew wicked as she touched her own lips, puzzled. Carter realized, as relief flooded in her, that Angie’s face wasn’t of anger, but of utter surprise and disbelief at what had happened.

“You know, that didn’t feel not even a little bit different than kissing a guy.”

Carter smiled back, laughing. Slighting her eyes, smirking and raising an eyebrow, she replied:

“What? You call _that_ a kiss? It wasn’t even a puff of wind!”

Angie drew closer again, and circling Carter’s waist with her arms she said

“Don’t push it, English!” They kissed again.

Carter waited, holding her arms gently, but Angie did not pull back. Instead, she pressed Peggy closer to herself and deepened the kiss; Carter followed the queue and took over, sliding a hand on Angie’s waist and another behind her neck. They kissed for long minutes, tongues exploring new territory, hands pushing and pulling and touching gently at each other.  Peggy’s heart was fluttering and she smiled into she kiss. That made them stop at last.

“Hey! Don’t look so pleased with yourself!” Said Angie, chuckling at the sight of Peggy’s broad smile.

“Oh, this week I think I deserve it… So, how about we sit down to answer all those other questions of yours over a warm piece of pie and tea?” Carter said, running a finger on Angie’s cheek and tucking a loose hair strand.

“How about we answer those later and deal with some new questions?” Angie replied, the wicked grin returning to her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously the most random thing I've ever written. It's been sitting around for ages and ages, so I finally took it out and reviewed it, and decided to post because why the hell not. It's cute and fluffly and sometimes everybody needs a little bit of that. Also it was one of my first written one-shots, so I think it deserved to be posted, even if it wasn't relevant at all. Thanks for reading! :) I bet you all miss Cartinelli season 1 as much as I do.


End file.
